The Chocolate Incident
by agentgiggles27
Summary: Sofia needs help with a project for school, (making your favorite dessert) and goes to Cedric for help. What happens is what they will always refer to as "the chocolate incident" forevermore...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First nor the characters. Hope you enjoy...**

The Chocolate Incident

Returning home from school, Sofia trudged up the tower steps towards Cedric's workshop. She felt frustrated and irritated. They were always having parties and ceremonies for one reason or another. Now she needed to come up with a dessert idea for another party tomorrow at school. She hated always asking Cedric for help but he'd gotten used to it over the years so he was prepared for her usual knock and didn't even bother telling her to enter, she already knew she was welcome to come in after knocking… as long as she knocked first. They had long ago had many talks about her knocking and startling him causing numerous accidents and mishaps. She finally grasped the concept and began to knock somewhere around her 13th birthday. Around her 15th birthday he finally convinced her to stop calling him Mr. Ceeeedric just to irritate him when she wanted to be funny.

Upon entering, Cedric noticed Sofia didn't seem to be her usual happy self. "What's wrong, Sofia?" Sofia agreed to stop calling Cedric 'Mr. Ceeeedric' if he would drop the 'Princess' title when they were alone.

"I need help again, there's a stupid party tomorrow at school. You know how much I hate these parties." She said as she slumped down into his chair before he could sit in it.

Deciding not to argue today over the chair, he pulled up the extra stool and sat next to her. "What exactly is the party for and what do you need my help with?"

"The party is to celebrate yet another person's birthday. I swear every week it's someone else's birthday. And each time they get to decide what to do for the party. This person has decided each person is to bring their own favorite dessert. I know everyone is going to do the same thing: fly cakes. I just want to do something different. If only so I can eat something besides those." She said with her arms crossed sounding angry.

"You don't like fly cakes? I thought you did… I always had my mom make them for you." Cedric suddenly felt awkward and embarrassed.

Sofia looked over and noticed Cedric was turning red and looking weird. Realizing what he was thinking, she grabbed his hand, "Cedric, no, I love fly cakes! They're my favorite. I just want to do something different than everyone else."

"Oh good, I was hoping I wasn't forcing you to eat something you didn't like when I shared the fly cakes with you all this time. Did you have anything specific in mind?" He asked, standing up, walking over to his spell book.

He needed to get some space from her. Having her hold his hand like that created feelings he wasn't sure he should be having about her. She was too young for him. He knew her father was planning her debutante ball soon which meant she is of age for courting and to become betrothed. But there was such an age difference between them she'd never be interested in someone like him.

He felt her approach him from behind, interrupting his thoughts. "Actually Cedric, I had an idea. But I'm not sure what you thought or if I'll be able to learn it by tomorrow.

Turning around to face her, he asked, "Well we won't know unless we try. So what are you thinking?"

"What about doing a chocolate fondue fountain?" Sofia asked, looking hopeful.

Cedric had never tried anything like that but wanted to try anything for Sofia. He turned towards his spell book and began flipping through it looking for something to help him out. Sofia was looking over his shoulder; her close proximity was giving his stomach butterflies and making him nervous. He could feel her breath on his neck.

He finally landed on a page he thought would help. "Okay, I think this will work. Stand back. Let's try this." He waved his wand as he said a spell. A fountain appeared in the middle of the room and chocolate began to pour from it. Sofia and Cedric approached it.

Smiling up at him Sofia exclaimed, "It's perfect, a little big but perfect."

Suddenly it began to bubble and gurgle and Cedric grabbed Sofia pulling her backwards. "Uh-oh…" It erupted like a volcano spewing chocolate everywhere. They tried to run for cover but the chocolate was so slippery they both fell and Cedric landed on top of Sofia with chocolate raining down all around them. She began to laugh loudly and whole heartedly, throwing her head back. Cedric realized instead of pushing him off of her she was laughing and smiling. He began to laugh at the situation, too. They were in a mess; a big sticky, sweet chocolaty mess.

They finally calmed down, catching their breath. Cedric used his wand to stop the fountain from spewing anymore chocolate. Sofia giggled a bit more and stared into his eyes. They seemed to have a moment, silently staring at each other, their bodies pressed together on the floor. He was about to climb off of her when suddenly Sofia pulled him tighter to her. She leaned forward and licked his neck.

Cedric gasped. "S-S-Sofia!" He stammered.

"What? I was curious what it tasted like…" She looked at him innocently, smiling mischievously. "You should really taste it. It's delicious, Cedric." Sofia added huskily.

He felt himself grow hard and stared at her for a moment thinking to himself. She was lying beneath him, basically covered in chocolate and offering herself up to be licked. Oh merlin! His heart began to pound in his chest. Could he do this? He'd wanted her for a while now. She was so beautiful.

Finally he lowered his mouth towards hers and kissed her lips softly. She kissed him back. He was in heaven. This was everything he'd wanted. Sofia lifted her neck in offering. He flicked his tongue out licking some of the chocolate off of her skin. It was so erotic to be licking her. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Sofia couldn't believe he was finally kissing her. This couldn't have played out any better. After licking chocolate on her neck he began to lick his way down her chest towards her ample cleavage. She began breathing harder. His hands began to explore her body, coming up towards her breasts.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Both Sofia and Cedric stopped and stared at each other. Before the person could burst in Cedric cast a spell that would freeze them at the door. Cedric rested his forehead against Sofia's both breathing hard. She could feel his obvious arousal as he laid against her hips, her legs wrapped around him holding him tight to her. She kissed him passionately, letting him know exactly how she feels.

"I should probably unfreeze whoever is at the door before they get permanent damage." He said, as they finally broke apart. Pulling out his wand he said a quick spell that cleaned up all traces of the chocolate incident.

Before he could unfreeze the person at the door, Sofia stopped him. "Wait." She walked up to him and pulled him to her and kissed him possessively and fiercely. Cedric wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him and kissing her back equally domineeringly. "Okay, I'm done… for now." She winked. Cedric smirked before using his wand to unfreeze the person outside the door, letting them open it and come in.

Baileywick entered a moment later. "Princess Sofia, your family awaits you for dinner. You're running late."

"Oh no! I lost track of time. I will be right there, Baileywick." She informed him as she prepared to leave.

"My, it smells wonderful in here. It smells like… like, chocolate. How strange." Baileywick said aimlessly as he wandered out the door.

After the door was shut, both Sofia and Cedric began to laugh. "So… I'll see you tomorrow, Cedric." Sofia said, shifting awkwardly at the door. Not sure how to say goodbye now that things have changed so drastically between them. Does she hug him? Kiss him? Just leave?

Cedric was having the same dilemma. He didn't know what to do either. He wanted to kiss her. Well, if he was being honest he wanted to do a lot more than kiss her but he was a gentleman and he wouldn't do that. At least not yet… He would do things the proper way. He'd wait until her ball and ask her father permission to court her and then he'd ask for her hand in marriage. Although until then if they happen to share some kisses and hand holding, well then… Oops.

Deciding to be brave, Cedric went for it. He grabbed her to him and kissed her good night, leaving no doubt about his intentions. Soon she was up against the door and their kisses were getting a bit heated. "Cedric, I really need to go. They may send Baileywick back again."

"I know. I know. Okay. Good night, Sofia." He said as he opened the door for her.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Sofia woke up and noticed something on her nightstand. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. It was a smaller, perfectly working chocolate fondue fountain. There was a card addressed to her with a red rose.<p>

_Sofia,_

_I stayed up all night perfecting_

_the spell to get it just right. I don't_

_have time to teach you how to do it _

_yourself so I left it for you to take. In_

_the kitchen you'll find strawberries_

_and marshmallows with sticks for dipping._

_I'll see you later after school._

_Love,_

_Cedric_

He signed it love? Suddenly Sofia wanted to see him before school to thank him. She dressed as quickly as she could and got ready for school. She raced to his workshop and knocked. She didn't hear any footsteps and nobody answered. He must still be asleep. She reached up to where she knew he kept his key hidden and unlocked the door and she entered quietly, shutting the door behind her.

She went to his bedroom finding him asleep. Poor Cedric had stayed up all night working on a project for her. She noticed it still smelled of chocolate in here. He must have had many more messes. Sofia approached his bed and climbed in beside him, snuggling close. He mumbled something incoherently and wrapped his arms about her. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he gasped. "Sofia? What are you doing?"

"I wanted to thank you for the fondue fountain." And with that she kissed him. He grasped her tighter and deepened the kiss, moaning. Pulling back, Sofia said quietly, "I have to go to school now. But I'll see you later. Get some rest. Thank you again Cedric."

"You're welcome Sofia." He told her softly as she got up and walked out of his room to finish getting ready for school.


End file.
